Missing You
by Once Bitten TWIce shy 62281
Summary: Bella was missing Edward,so she goes to the beach then she's very pleasantly suprised.


**Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun.**

**This is my first one shot! IT'S FOR 18 AND UP ONLY PLEASE! This in an adult situation story. Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I was feeling lonely waiting for Edward to come back from his trip to Seattle, I wished he was home now. I was getting tired of waiting. I knew he had to go, there was a job there and he really wanted it. So I sat here waiting,after 2 long days I had enough. I was sick of being inside the house so I left. I threw on my bikini and my blue shorts with my favorite white top,grabbing my towel and sunblock I drove to La Push Beach,It was a beautiful day very warm,no rain in site.

I pulled up and seen that there were tons of other people with the same idea, I felt like being alone on the beach today. Luckily I knew of a nice quiet spot way down the beach secluded from everyone else. Edward and I used to go here to be alone on days like this when everyone wanted to be on the warm beach.

I walked down to the spot,placing my towel down I sat and stared into the ocean. I watched the waves for what seemed like forever. Closing my eyes I was thinking of Edward,wishing I could touch him right now I wanted so badly to put my hands in his hair and whisper in his ear I love you. I was so caught up in my day dream I almost forgot where I was. I opened my eyes and heard someone one walking behind me. I felt really pissed off, I came to this spot specifically because there were no people. In anger I turned to say something and seen Edward. I blinked a few times because I didn't expect him back till very late. I jumped up and ran to him as fast as I could,I threw my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. I nearly took him down. He laughed at me.

"Missed me much Bella"...I just peppered his face with kisses and held on to him taking in his scent. He smelled of fresh clean clothes and some amazing cologne. It was driving crazy.

"Yes I've missed you"...Finally I let go and placed my feet back on solid ground.

"Well the interview went great,and I should know about that job next week,I feel really confident I got it"

"That's so great Edward,what can we do to celebrate?"

"Well were already here in our favorite beach spot by the water"...I watched as he unbuttoned his light blue shirt and let it fall in the sand. I bit my bottom lip. And quickly pulled my shirt off over my head tossing it behind me. I walked to him and ran my hand up and down his abs.

Edward grabbed my waist and brought me closer to him. I placed my hands in his hair as he began to kiss my neck,I felt his tongue glide up to my ear where he took it in his teeth and pulled gently. This turned me on so much and I let out a small whimper.

"Mmm,you like that love?"...I could barely talk and just let out a squeaky "yes.

I ran my hand down to the button on his khaki pants that looked absolutely fucking hot on him. I quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them. He then released my button and zipper in my shorts and I shimmied out of them quickly. Edward then pressed me to him and I could feel his hardness through his already undone pants.

When he placed his hands on my face and slowly kissed me I felt the butterflies in my stomach going crazy. Everything this man did made me feel this way. I felt his warm wet tongue glide over my lips as I parted them, his mouth sucked in my bottom lip and I could feel the wetness in between my legs as I was tuned on even more. I felt his hand travel down my back and to my ass as he squeezed hard. I let out a moan of pleasure.

Edward quickly let go and took off his shoes and pants and tossed them aside. I watched as he was just standing in his boxer briefs. Oh how I loved those fucking boxer briefs. He quickly came back over to me. I placed my mouth on his as we kissed fast and hard our tongues moving in a rhythm. He untied my top and it fell to the ground. Our hands were everywhere I reached my hand down and slide into those boxer briefs I loved so much and gripped his hardness in my hand. I heard him moan and knew he needed me as bad I needed him. He untied the sides on my bottoms and they fell to the sand.

I felt his hands on my breasts and then he slide down to my core,he was making circles with his thumb on my clit and this drove me insane. My mouth was on his neck sucking and biting. I felt his fingers go into me. I said his name over and over,but I knew I needed more. "Please"I said.

"Please what love?"...I looked at him as he smirked at me he knew what I needed. He slid of the boxer briefs. I immediately jumped on him,again my legs were wrapped around his waist our mouths together and kissing feverishly,I felt his hard cock pushing into me as I moaned into his mouth begging for it.

He walked over to where my towel was and laid me down on it. I pushed my hips up as I squeezed my thighs tighter around him. I had my hands at his side and his mouth was on my breasts sucking and biting. "Do you want me?" he asked as if I would ever say no. our eyes were locked on each other as he entered me. I let out a loud moan and he quickly placed his mouth to mine muffling my screams and moans as he kept quickly thrusting into me over and over. My hands had a tight grip on his neck and hair.

I felt his hand reach up behind me and grab my hair, he knew how much I loved it as he gripped it and pulled. I let out a loud "yes" as he kept his grip tight. My mouth was near his ear as I whispered. "harder". He continued to pump into me harder and harder. I felt like I was gonna come at any second.

I again whispered in his ear"I want you to come. I squeezed tighter around him as I felt him thrust into me again and again getting faster and then slowing down. I felt myself come undone and let out a small scream. His mouth smashed into mine fast as we kissed with all the passion and lust we had. I felt him pump hard into me a few more times and then stop. We looked at each both our cheeks flushed. He was was smiling at me as I smiled back at him. Edward rolled off of me and quickly found our clothes. We dressed and then just sat there on the beach talking and holding each other as we watched the sunset.


End file.
